The Fitness Woman
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Little Mac had a feeling she wasn't a real woman, but he was attached to her as if she was. One sided Little Mac/Wii Fitness Trainer.


**Hello everyone! Just decided to post a little drabble-ish oneshot me and Emiyo Gnobo Gavi made.**

**I did this out of excitement to see Little Mac be confirmed playable in the new Smash Bros...And after seeing the trailer I immediately shipped him with Wii Fitness Trainer. Yes I know, weird for me to ship a 17 year old boy with an older woman but I think it's cute!**

**Consider this a late Valentine's gift. Also it was Emiyo Gnobo Gavi's idea to give Little Mac a Brooklyn accent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nintendo characters here, they belong to Nintendo. This is just for fun!**

* * *

Quitin' my old job as a prodigy boxer wasn't all luxury. It was actually kinda boring. But everybody told me to retire early for college, but college is only months away and I got accepted for the next Smash Bros tournament. I know, it's gonna be awesome! I've heard there's so many girls screamin' with joy that I'll be fightin' against guys like Mario, Mega Man, and Sonic! This feels so mind-blowing 'cause I knew those guys since I was a kid...Maybe they're just men in costumes or something.

But before I got here, I had to make sure that I was fit for the competition, literally! Another fighter helped get me fit to win, more fit than I was when I started my career. You might as well call me Big Mac now! But she's not what you'd call a regular fighter. She's a fitness trainer!

Hey! Before you say anything, she's cool! She may not be some cool Japanese samurai, or some giant hippo-man, but she can fight with calmness and control! I also gotta say, she has a really nice voice-err, not implying anything if you ask. As good of a fighter and person she is, I can't tell if she's a real woman. When I asked her about it, she wouldn't tell me. I guess she's the strictly professional type.

Well, she _looks_ like a real human. Taller than me (of course), white skin that looks painted on, slender, she really is fit, so she is what she says. I was kind of attached to her like she was real.

Between the usual boxing routine, I'd visit her fitness center and do some slow exercises. I know that I need to do a lot of tough workouts, but it was nice to take it slow between days practicing boxing to just do regular fitness exercises. The exercise room was cool and crisp and she seemed to blend right in but she gave me the right motivation to do things from breathing exercises and slow mountain climbers.

At one point we even faced each other in the ring, yet she didn't have any boxing gear on. I was kinda paranoid, but she encouraged me to fight her like she was a guy. Surprisingly, she was a tougher fighter then I thought she would be. She moved so fast around the ring and blocked most of my hits. She beat me four times, knocking me against the ropes before I could barely beat her. When I finally won against Ms. Fitness Trainer, she ended it off with a thumbs up. She was a bit battered but she healed easily. I'm guessing she isn't a real human, which kind of disappoints me.

I mean, how can a woman run without losing stamina? It was really challenging when I jogged with her on Wii Fit Island. At one point I eventually caught up with her and couldn't help but smile. To my surprise, she smiled at me back, but then I nearly crashed into a windmill. She didn't really respond like a human, she didn't spaz out. She just firmly said, "Careful!"

Heh, just thinking about that woman and how she's height of fitness is making me thirsty. Well, I gotta stay hydrated, and I gotta have my mouth piece on since the competition will be fierce. I might as well be fighting shadowy zombies.

"Little Mac! You have been chosen for the next battle!"

That's the announcer! Gotta head out!

Hmmmm, this will be my first Smash battle, no pressure. This will just be boxing without the ring.

So, I just stand here and I'll get teleported to the battle field. For once I'm gonna make a dramatic entrance!

Whoa! I can barely feel my feet!

Oh, so we're going to battle on the Battlefield platform. To be honest, this place seems too narrow to fight on, it's an easy drop down.

"READY?"

Hey look! It's Mario and Mega Man! Wait, I'm supposed to be fighting!

"GO!"

Ok, now I should check for items on top of these platforms. Whoa! I'm not used to jumping like this, I'm not Mario.

Woah! _She's_ here too!

"Great to see you!"

She said that like we were having another fitness session. Whoa! She nearly pushed me off the battle field!

* * *

**Feedback please! Feedback! Feedback! Feedback!  
**


End file.
